Pokemon Adventures
by YinPhoenix326
Summary: As Fai begins his adventure, he meets someone on his journey as he starts. How will this person affect Fai as they go on their journey together? Rated T for safety. Might be changed later. KuroFai Crossover


Hi everyone, I'm back. I've decided to make my first crossover story and I hope it's good. This is going to be a Tsubasa Chronicles and Pokemon crossover. I hope you like it. I'm going to try to make this a KuroFai fic.

I was wondering something. Does anyone watch the first season of Pokemon anymore? Answer if you want to.

Anyway, here I go.

Pokemon Adventures

Chapter One

Fai D. Fluorite was walking, no running, from his house in Pallet Town to Professor Oak's Lab to receive his first Pokemon.

Fai was an eleven year old boy and was 5'2 with pale skin. He had light blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a pale blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans with black tennis shoes. He carried a large blue camping backpack with everything he needed for a long journey including Pokeballs, a sleeping bag, and etc.

Fai finally arrived to the lab, stopping at the gate to regain his breath. He walked to the door and knocked on the door, waiting for someone to let him in. A moment went by when the door was opened and Professor Oak was there.

"Ah Fai, you finally arrived. Come in", said Professor Oak, letting Fai in and shutting the door behind him.

"Sorry Professor, I kind of overslept", told Fai.

"Well no problem. Now you only have two choices for your starter. The Charmander was picked up a few days ago so your choices are between Bulbasaur and Squirtle. Do you know what you're going to choose?" asked the Professor.

Fai thought about it for awhile and then said, "I choose Squirtle."

Professor Oak nodded his head and went to get the Pokeball containing Squirtle and come back, giving it to Fai.

Fai let Squirtle out of the Pokeball. The cute little sky blue turtle came out and looked at the people in front of him with a curious glance. Fai kneeled down in front of Squirtle with a smile on his face.

"Hi Squirtle, it's nice to meet you. I'm Fai, your new Trainer. Lets be friends", said Fai. Squirtle looked at Fai curiously at first and then smiled back.

"Squirtle Squirtle", said Squirtle, smiling.

"Well now Fai, here is your Pokedex and a map booklet so that you know where you're going and won't get lost", said Professor Oak, handing Fai the Pokedex and the booklet.

"Thank you, Professor", said Fai, standing up and taking the Pokedex and the booklet. He put the Pokedex into his right pocket and putting the booklet into his backpack.

"Well Fai, you first head to Pewter City for your first Gym battle. So off you go", said Professor Oak.

"Thank you again, Professor. See you whenever", said Fai, heading out of the Lab with Squirtle walking behind him.

They headed out of Pallet Town towards Route 1.

"Well Squirtle, I really don't know how to start. What do you think we should do first?" asked Fai. Squirtle looked at Fai and shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess we should first head to Viridian City and see what to do from there", suggested Fai.

As they headed to Viridian City, Fai and Squirtle saw that the area seemed empty.

"I wonder where all the wild Pokemon are? I heard this place was filled with Pidgey and Rattata", said Fai.

"Squirtle Squirtle", said Squirtle.

Suddenly they heard a small roar that came from a bit of distance ahead of them. Fai and Squirtle ran up to where the sound was coming from. They stopped when they saw a slightly hurt Charmander fighting off a Rattata and a person lying on his back on the ground, unconscious. The Rattata ran away when it saw Fai and Squirtle. When the Charmander saw Fai and Squirtle, he was ready to fight to protect his Trainer.

Fai slowly went up to the Charmander and his trainer. "It's ok, Charmander. I'm not going to hurt you or your trainer. I just want to help, that's all", said Fai.

The Charmander looked at Fai and a moment later moved away to let Fai reach his trainer. Fai went up to the Trainer and kneeled down next to him.

The Trainer was twelve years old and was 5'4 with tanned skin. He had short black hair that was spiked in the back. His eyes were closed. He wore a black t-shirt with a black and red jacket and light blue jeans with black tennis shoes. A large black backpack next to him.

Fai checked if the trainer was bleeding, which he wasn't.

An hour later, Fai had finished checking out the Trainer and dressing his wounds, which weren't severe.

Fai looked over to where Charmander and Squirtle were. They were talking to each other and once in awhile, Charmander would look at his Trainer, checking to make sure everything was alright.

"Well, everything seems to be alright. He has no major wounds. Just some cuts and scrapes, but he'll be fine", said Fai and then said, "Well we better set up camp for the night.

Fai started to unpack his camping gear and set things up. Thanks to Charmander, the campfire was quick to come.

As it started to get dark, everyone ate their dinners except for the unconscious Trainer and then ready for bed.

As Fai went into his sleeping bag, the last thing he saw was the unconscious Trainer.

Finish for now. Please review soon. Will be slow for now because my brother and I had to take my cat, Maggie, to the Vet in the morning and they are keeping her overnight for tests. Hope she gets better. Please pray for her recovery.

Anyway, I'll update as soon as possible. Have a good night. Bye.


End file.
